Somewhere I Belong
by justagirl8225
Summary: Frustrated with their recent story lines; Stacy, Lita, Victoria and Dawn feel that their lives are in need of a dire change. What they don't count on ,is a major annoucement by none other than the Chairman of the WWE.


Somewhere I Belong  
  
Spoilers: Minor from RAW 7/19/04 & SmackDown! 7/22/04.  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly now, if I owned the likes of the WWE and anything else that is mentioned is this piece o' mine, would I really be sitting here? I didn't think so either. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Linkin Park.  
  
Rating: Bordering on R due to the author's foul mouth and delicate situations in later chapters.  
  
Pairings: Eh, you'll see.  
  
Summary: Frustrated with their recent story lines and lackluster love lifes; Stacy, Lita, Victoria and Dawn feel that their lives are in need of a dire change. What they don't count on , is a major annoucement by none other than the Chairman of the WWE.   
  
Notes: Keep the following in mind and we'll do just fine: Blend between reality and some storylines (obviously). Three major things; Lita not pregnant; diva's from SmackDown! fired, no house shows. . Some characters may seem slightly OOC at times..it's just to help my plot.. We clear? 

Keys: 

{}= song lyrics 

bold= emphasis 

italics=thoughts  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Stacy Keibler could barely contain her anger as she passed through the curtains. The nerve of it all, being reduced to **this** - a stepping stone to push the bottle blonde queen Trish further to the top? Sure, she was the diva with the legs, but where did that get her? True, it got her on camera, it put her in a popular spot with the crowd, but what else did it get her? It got her a nice spot as a punching bag and a stepping stone to the other divas. Well, not all of the diva's, just the ones that really liked to kick the shit out of people. Diva's like Gail, Jazz, Molly and her personal favorite- Trish. While they hadn't always been the best of friends, Stacy had always thought the blonde Canadian would be one of the diva's she could count on. But, that had all changed after WrestleMania, when Trish revealed her true colors.   
  
She huffed, sweeping her hair back from her face as she entered the locker room she was sharing with Nidia, Victoria and Lita. Nidia was currently packing up her things, Stacy knew why..it had to do with a certain Tough Enough winner. One that Nidia had been hanging out with recently. They shared a grin, before the blonde made her way to her locker. To her right, Victoria was also occupied with her belongings. Since the raven haired diva had already wrestled that night, she was just waiting for the others to fullfill their weekly televised obligations. Another sigh escaped the tall blonde as she finally sat down. To her left, Lita was jabbering away on her cell phone. To whom, Stacy didn't know but by the twinkle in the red head's eyes and the animation in her voice, she had a pretty good guess.   
  
Stacy waited until Lita had acknowledged her, before mouthing "Tell Dawn I said 'hi' "   
  
A nod in confirmation before the red head was on her feet, a quick wave over her shoulder as she held up her wallet. Letting them all know she would return, after she hit the vending machines.   
  
Once the red head had departed, Stacy turned her attention half heartedly to her locker and the remainder to her fellow diva's.  


................................

  
"So" Stacy leaned back against her gym bag, looking to her right then to the far corner . "What's everyone up to this week?"  
  
Nidia grinned, stuffing one last shirt into her bag. "I'm heading home, but not until after tomorrow night." She let out a dreamy sigh. "I've got a date"  
  
Stacy returned the smile, before she inclined her head to Victoria. "And you?"  
  
The diva in question absently shrugged, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Not sure actually. Usual more than likely. Head home, rest and relax before we have to return to the exciting life that is" She made a slight face, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Being a WWE Diva"  
  
"I see" Stacy leaned forward, running a hand through her tresses. "I know Li has some autograph signing in..Cleveland?" Her brows furrowed as she strained to remember the brief conversation she had earlier. "And I'm pretty sure she and Dawn are making plans."  
  
"We'll find out I guess" Victoria shrugged again, folding her ring attire on her lap. "Can always ask when she gets back."  
  
The blonde nodded absently, that intent obvious. "I wonder if things would be better on SmackDown"  
  
"Highly un-likely" Nidia made a face, as she zipped up her bag. "I mean, don't get me wrong..the girls over there are great and the guys are too, but all you do is strut your stuff..you don't wrestle at all. And when you do.."  
  
"Wouldn't be too much different than here" Stacy cut in, her tone slightly bitter. "Just a different audience to play to, but somehow..I don't think our target audience changes drastically between shows."  
  
Nidia frowned, but did not respond. What could she really say? Granted she wasn't seeing as much ring action as she had hoped for. But, truth be told, she was faring better than the tall blonde. Stacy may have had the sway in the popularity category, but when it came to actual in-ring action? She was lacking.  
  
"Anyway" Victoria broke the slight tension, laying her attire in her gym bag. "What are you up to Stace?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, "Usually? I'd just go home, catch up on things there. Refresh my wardrobe and make-up. But this week..I don't know." She turned, removing a few things from her locker, still addressing her companions. "I want something different..I want to go out, have fun. Just something." She shook her head, folding her track pants. "Is that too much to ask for?"  


...........................................

  
Victoria opened her mouth to respond, but just as she was about to, the red head re-appeared; snacks and a bottled water in her possesion.   
  
"Yeah..we will get together Dawn" The red head rolled her eyes, the cell phone tucked precariously between her ear and shoulder. "I promise okay? I'll just drive down or something..or..would you be able to meet me? I can fly out."  
  
Stacy and Victoria watched on as the red head continued to ramble, catching the end of the conversation.   
  
"Yeah I can do that." Lita set her things down, taking the cellphone in her hand. "So, I'll just drive up from Sanford, meet you on Wednesday..sounds like a plan."   
  
She snorted into the cellphone, opening the bottled water with her free hand. "Screw him then. And it's not like I answer to him anyway" Her face contorted just slightly at the words she was hearing. "I'll explain when I see you."

She nodded, despite the fact that Dawn couldn't see her. "Not like I've doing much this week anyway..just showing my face as the damsel in distress"   
  
A look was exchanged between the observers at that statement. All they were doing lately was appearing for appearance sake alone. Just in different situations.   
  
She laughed good naturedly at her friend's response. "Whatever girl, I'll see ya."  
  
A sip of the water was taken before she finally closed the cellphone, turning her attention to the three sets of eyes on her. 

"Wha? It's not like I would be missing anything important during RAW anyway." The red head's eyes narrowed momentairly, a flash of something clouding her usually vibrant hazel orbs. "Or **anyone** that I'd really **like** to see..with a few exceptions of course."  
  
"And even if you had anything important" A very unwanted voice interrupted the conversation from the open door. "You would be missing it. Because as of right now?" He cleared his throat, exerting his self appointed importance. "Lita- you are suspended from the ring until I see fit. You will, however, report to RAW next week. Who knows? We may have something for you to do."   
  
"Does that mean I'm excused for the night then, Mr. Bischoff?" Lita bit out the words with malice, eyeing the beady eyed G.M.   
  
"I don't recall those words leaving my mouth." The G.M. frowned at the troublesome red head. "But since I'm in a good mood, I suppose you can have the rest of the evening to your leisure."  
  
"Thank you oh high and mighty one" Lita rolled her eyes, turning her back to the boss. "Now if you would please? I'd like to get changed and get out of here.." She tossed a look over her shoulder at the G.M., the cap to the water bottle weaving in and out of her fingers. "And uh, unless you a lawsuit on your desk, first thing Wednesday, I suggest you leave."  
  
The G.M. gritted his teeth, eyeing the other diva's before he turned on heel; puffing his chest as he made his grand exit. Once, the red head was sure he was out of hearing range, she cursed him.  
  
"No good, sleazy, son of a mealy mouth, b-"  
  
"Li?" Stacy cocked an eyebrow, assesing the red head. "Lita..hon," She placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "What happened?"  
  
The red head let out a breath, before she walked back to her locker. "I talked to Matt.." She capped the water, tossing the bottle on top of her gym bag. "And we agreed it's time to let go. Time to move on." She let out a low sigh. "And I know it's for the best, but..I feel like I'm losing a part of me."  
  
"Well" Victoria bit her lip in thought, draping an arm over the red head's shoulders. "In a way you are..I mean, you two have been a team for how long now?"  
  
"It's not just that" Lita sighed, squeezing her eyes shut to block the moisture building within. "I almost feel like I'm losing myself...ever since I started teaming with Matt and Jeff, I turned into Lita- Queen of Team X-Treme." Her head rolled back, hazel orbs focusing on the ceiling. "And I adapted to them, not them to me."  
  
"But you've always been Lita" Stacy's brows furrowed slightly. "Despite whatever appearance you sport..you've always been Lita. This fiery, high flying, red head that kicks ass." The corners of her mouth twisted into a wry smile. "And thankfully, not my ass anymore."  
  
"Your point is?" The red head raised a brow, her leg twitching just slightly, as she impatiently eyed the blonde.   
  
"That you just need to find yourself again.." Stacy focused on the ground a moment, blocking the past long enough to relay her message. "And instead of re-inventing yourself for the crowd, or for your wrestling partners..re-invent yourself for you."  
  
Stacy brought her gaze up just enough to lock eyes with the misty eyed red head. A flicker of sympathy, and understanding passed between the two, Lita responded wordlessly with a small smile.   
  
"And you and Dawn?" Victoria snapped the red head out of her melancholy state. "What are the two of you up to this week?"  
  
The red head shrugged, slipping her mask back. "Meeting on Wednesday probably..then on Saturday I have to be in Cleveland."  
  
Victoria nodded absently, "For?"  
  
"Autograph signing..joint thing actually." Lita turned her attention to her locker. "Me and John."  
  
"Sounds like fun" Victoria zipped up her gym bag. "Tell him 'Hi' for me."  
  
"I can do that Wednesday when I meet Dawn; we're probably gonna hang out with John, Eddie, Rey Rey..a few of the guys from here.." Lita stuffed a few items in her gym bag. "You can come if ya want" She looked up, pointedly between the three. "That is if y'all don't already have plans."  
  
"Who from here?" Stacy asked before Victoria had the chance, taking a sudden interest in helping the red head pack her belongings. "Just curious..that's all."  
  
The red head chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip as she folded a few items on the bench. "Adam, Chris..maybe Shane." She shrugged absently as she tossed the folded things in the bag. "Usual crowd, outside of you three, for me anyway"  
  
Stacy nodded, turning her attention to her remaining belongings. "I just need to head home tomorrow, re-fresh the supplies and what not. " She rolled her eyes just slightly at the thought of it all. "Then I guess you're flying there or.."  
  
"Driving actually. Adam and Chris'll probably stay with Shane, even if Shane doesn't go. Then drive out with me." Lita laughed ever so softly to herself. "I think it'd be a pretty fun road trip...short, but with Adam and Chris. Even a simple trip to the grocery store turns into an adventure."  
  
"I'd love to go but" Nidia gave an apologetic smile as she shouldered her bag. "I've got to meet someone..I'll see you all Monday"   
  
She waved to them all, shutting the door with a soft click.   
  
"You know, that doesn't sound half that bad" Stacy pursed her lips in thought as she zipped up her gym bag. "Actually, Li? Count me in."  
  
"Vi?" Two pairs of eyes expectantly towards her.   
  
Almost reluctantly, the raven haired diva nodded. "Why not..won't be too much trouble for you to swing by anyway" She grinned at her companions. "But, since it seems that we've been given the rest of the night off..why are we still here?"  
  
"Good question" Lita stood, shouldering her gym bag. "Stace, ya got everything?"  
  
The blonde nodded in confirmation as she hefted her gym bag. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

............................................................................

As the three exited the locker room, they ran into a battered and aching Chris Jericho, a high on life Edge and Shane Helms. 

The red head grinned broadly at the site before her, thoughts of a dark haired Southerner momentairly shoved aside. "Guys" She made sure she had their attention before she continued. "We have travel partners!"

Chris raised a brow, "Oh? And just whom did you manage to sweet talk into these torture sessions on wheels?"

The red head rolled her eyes, gesturing between herself, Stacy and Victoria. "These two idiot. Geez, did Batista knock out a few more brain cells?"

"That would be possible" Edge grinned to the red head. "If he had any more brain cells to spare."

Chris groaned, resting his weight on the wall and spoke to no one in particular. "Remind me again, why I put up with the two of them?"

Lita batted her lashes, smiling as sweet as sugar. "Because, between the two of us..we could blackmail you sooo bad." 

"Right" The shorter of the two blonde Canadians shook his head a fraction. "I take it, by the way you ladies are appearing that you are done for the evening?"

"Ding ding ding!" Lita rolled her eyes again, grabbing her sun-glasses from a side pocket on her gym bag. "The boss was kind enough to give us the rest of the evening off."

"How generous" Edge grimaced, taking the gym bag from Chris' arm and adding it with his own as they began their trek to the parking lot anew. "So.. you two are coming with us?" He looked between the blonde and raven haired diva's. "She did warn you..didn't she?"

Stacy and Victoria exchanged a look, but neither said a thing as they all made their exit from the building. With promises to meet at the airport, the diva's piled into Stacy's rental car before they made their way to the hotel.

.............................................................................................................

**Authorly note**:

Now, before you ask, the idea came to me and believe it or not I have a plan for this piece. I do apologize for the lack of updates on other pieces, but with the summer here I have less time to be online. I will start a schedule for myself..so that way all of my current works in progress are updated in a timely manner.


End file.
